teamcraftedfandomcom-20200213-history
JeromeASF
JeromeASF or Jerome (Fluffy) is a youtuber and a member of Team Crafted who makes videos with BajanCanadian, and sometimes other people, like Ssundee, HuskyMUDKIPZ and other members of Team Crafted. He has over 2,000,000 subscribers which he calls his "baccas" and 165,000,000 views. Recently, Jerome and Mitch have taken up the habit of calling power moves which means something amazing happened Ex. Going to death match. Jerome is the Pope of Power Moves. Jerome is also known for using axes instead of swords. He's even went as far as naming them Ex. The diamond axe is named Betty, the Iron axe is named Fredrick, and the gold axe is Sylvia. Jerome has said that his reasoning behind using an axe is, that if anyone saw a chewbacca running at them with an axe when they've got a sword, well they would just assume he's crazy and not mess with him. He has a girlfriend, in a stream on December 3rd 2013 he said "I'm gonna be tired. I'm gonna be rendering, editing and filming videos then in the morning I'm gonna grab coffee with my girlfriend before she has school." He has recently posted a picture on Tuesday December 10th in instagram with in captions "My girlfriend and I". Skin design His skin is designed to look like the wookie species, from the Star Wars films. However, he states that his species is called a "Bacca". He also wears a tuxedo with a red tie called Business Bacca Name Explanation Jerome Acceti is his real life name, and ASF stands for AwesomeSauceFilms, his previous account that was shared with other people like BajanCanadian, HippoqqiH and NoochM. AwesomeSauceFilms is a Youtube channel devoted to Call of Duty gameplay, but once Jerome and Mitch started their Minecraft accounts, they abanoned the CoD channel. Many ASF fans have since been tweeting #ReviveASF on Twitter to try and get the boys to start their old channel once more. Trivia *Jerome is 6 days younger than Mitch. *Jerome met Mitch in 4th Grade. *Jerome used to have videos which contained him playing Flash Players but those videos have since been deleted. *Jerome currently is a college student at Rutgers University and is trying to get a degree in biology. *Jerome used to have a minecraft name called "Hacksource" which can be seen in older videos. *Jerome has a pet dog named Coco. *Jerome is known as the Pope Of Power Moves *Jerome is color blind *Jerome was born on March 9 (six days after Mitch). Famous Quotes *"I am on the can't stop won't stop train to power moves city *"Yeah, let me check the watch... It's quarter past not happening." *''"I won/gonna win the Hunger Games!"'' *'Dat booty doe' *'Power moves from here on out boys.' *'Power moves only!' *''I'm on that Cant Stop Wont Stop grind!" *'Lol' *"Revoked" *'OH BABYYYY' *'That's Dope/Dank' *'Going to the D! (in reference to the arena deathmatch in survival games)' *"This is actually happening right now" *"I think it's time to kill it!" *"Boom shakalaka its Dangalang time"! *''"You Jag!"'' *"Chop chop, buddy!" *"Time to put his head on the chopping block, biggums!" *"I didn't choose the bacca life, the bacca life chose me!" *"Not big surprise." *"Your jokes are bad and you should feel bad." (Reference to Futurama) *"Thats Gucci" *"WHAAAATTTT!!" *"Mitch, time?" (Usually followed by screams from Mitch...) *"Biggums" *"#Merome" *"Yehhah boy" *"hyperbeam to the face syndrome" *"knock,knock" *"look at dat chop power" *"Im a hungry Bacca" *"power move city" *"hey, your microwave" (after Mitch's microwave 'beeps') *"meow" *"I left the window open and one of those indoor woodpeckers came in." (Followed by Jerome tapping his desk.) Gallery Jerooooooooooooome.jpeg|JeromeASF in real life JeromeASf.png|Jerome's YouTube icon Category:Players Category:Team Crafted Members Category:Replacements